Harry Potter and a Changing World
by ForeverTheKnight
Summary: After his relatives are killed in Gotham City by Mr. Freeze, Harry is adopted by two of the world's greatest heroes.  How will Hogwarts deal with a Harry Potter who is, literally, a New God?  Pairings coming soon, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The usual stuff. I don't own Harry Potter or DC comics. I am making no money off this story.

* * *

><p>Rain lanced against the car windows as the family drove through the streets of a city far larger than any they had been in before. Gotham was monstrous compared to Surrey or London, the skyscrapers disappearing into the dark clouds above. Vernon Dursley had come to Gotham to make a deal between Wayne Enterprises and Grunnings for drills. It had also been a good chance to take his family on a vacation.<p>

He and his wife of nearly four years smiled at each other as they held hands. In the back seat two car seats were buckled into place, each holding a baby boy. Vernon was a very large man with very little neck, dark hair, and a walrus like mustache that he felt made him look distinguished. His wife, Petunia, was very thin, with large gums and teeth and blond stringy hair, wearing a white and pink sundress. Their son, Dudley, was a very large boy who was quickly running out of room in his car seat as he began to look more and more like a beach ball in a bonnet.

With the family was another boy, Petunia's nephew, Harry. Harry Potter was just reaching two years old, having lived with the family since his parents' murder on Halloween the year before. He had black hair like his father, but green eyes like his mother, as well as a lightning bolt shaped scar running across his forehead. All in all he looked nothing like his relatives, something they were very happy about. The Dursleys made it a point to hide their dislike of their nephew from their neighbors, but they loathed the small infant and his… freakish abilities.

As Vernon drove he began to notice something odd, the rain was turning into snow. "Bloody hell, Pet, look at that, snow in June," he said as he released her hand and put his hands on the wheel. His beady eyes looked in the review mirror for a moment to glare at his nephew's car seat, he knew the boy had something to do with this, and he'd make sure the freak didn't eat for two days as punishment.

However, as Vernon took his eyes off the road he didn't see the blast of blue energy strike the road in front of the car, turning the water on top of pavement to ice. Without having a chance to slow down the car pulled on to the ice. "Shit," Vernon exclaimed trying to slam on the breaks and jerk the wheel to keep out of oncoming traffic. The car spun several times before the tail end hit a fire hydrant causing the car to slam to a stop.

"Vernon, what was that," Petunia asked looking around for the source of the blue beam she had seen. In the back of the car Dudley began to scream frantically at having been woken from his nap. Harry on the other hand was staring out the window at something moving beyond his fogged pane of glass. Petunia, who was sitting in front of Harry saw it as well. "Vernon, something is coming. What is it, Vernon?"

"How should I know," Vernon yelled over Dudley's screams as he adjusted in his seat to look. His blue eyes opened as wide as they could as they landed on what looked like a robotic figure marching toward them. A glass dome was fitted over a head like a snow-globe that was heavily fogged except for piercing red eyes. In one hand was a bulging canvas bag, while in the other was a very large very dangerous looking gun.

The strange looking figure seemed to inspect the silver sedan for a moment before leveling his gun at them. Petunia began screaming before a blast of blue energy crashed into the car, causing ice to form over the hood and side of the car. After several seconds the windows on the passenger side of the car exploded bathing the family in shards of broken glass before ice began to form on the family freezing them into place. "Now they'll be too busy to actively give chase," the man said before walking up the road as the scream of police sirens began to draw near.

Detective Montoya was the first officer on the scene, her breaks screeching to stop from hitting the ice on the road. The woman's brown eyes immediately found the car and her body seemed to move on its own accord, freeing her from her own car to run toward the sedan. As she neared, trying to keep herself from sliding on the ice to bad, she could see steam pouring out of the back seat of the car. Shoving her black hair out of her face she looked into the car to see a family of four frozen solid in ice, or actually only three.

Her eyes landed on the small black haired infant as steam literally rolled off his frozen body as the ice encasing him cracked and water poured off his car seat. To say Renee was astonished was an understatement. She had never seen anything like it before, an infant thawing itself from Mr. Freeze's ice ray. Shaking her head she moved back to her car and radioed for back up and an ambulance, telling them to bring everything needed to thaw Freeze's victims.

Deciding she was probably going to need evidence against Freeze, and wanting to prove what she had seen to the others on the force, she grabbed her video camera. Checking it to be sure she had film she turned it on and approached the car again. By now a crowd was growing to see the baby melting himself free of solid ice, and she quickly passed the camera to a teenager who was standing in awe. "Video tape everything, I don't want to miss a second of his thawing," she said before drawing her baton and beginning to pound at the ice on the car to get the doors open.

She finally freed the doors from their frozen grip just as the ambulance and other squad cars arrived. Opening the doors she let the paramedics grab hold of the Dursley family and begin bundling them and putting hot water bottles on them to begin thawing them even as they loaded them onto stretchers. One of the paramedics began reaching for the still steaming black haired baby only for a piercing cry to rip the air to pieces. The infants wail nearly brought several people to their knees even as Montoya quickly undid the baby's fastenings and wrapped him in a warm blanket before beginning to rock him to quiet him down.

Detective Montoya didn't notice the bleached blond haired woman staring at the infant with wide blue eyes. A leather jacket pulled over a t-shirt that hugged her curves and blue jeans covered her body and protected her slightly from the pouring rain and cold radiating from the ice. Dinah Lance though was in shock at the screeching wail the baby had produced, it was eerily similar to her own power as Black Canary. She had been running her nearby Judo class when Freeze had attacked but hadn't been fast enough to stop him.

Dinah looked around and spotted another well known face in the crowd, Richard Grayson the adopted son of wealthy mogul Bruce Wayne and secretly Nightwing at night. Two sets of blue eyes met for the briefest of moments before they both nodded. With a subtle nod to a question Dinah hadn't even thought of yet, 'Dick' as he was known, climbed onto his motorcycle and revved it up before turning around and heading deeper into the city for Wayne Tower where Bruce Wayne, A.K.A. Batman, was most likely to be.

Dinah stayed behind to watch the baby be put into the ambulance with the rest of his family before the doors were closed and the vehicle drove off. She noticed that the detective was beginning to ask people questions and quickly slipped back into her own building where her students were waiting on her. She would need to talk to Oracle later to see if she could dig up anything, possibly cloning or genetic splicing that would give her and her mother's abilities to a child with the apparent ability to thaw itself from the cold.

* * *

><p>Days later would find Harry Potter in Gotham General Hospital as doctors poked and prodded him to try and understand his abilities. His only family, the Dursleys, had perished from severe hypothermia and questions were beginning to be asked of what would come of him. Several prominent figures had come to check on the child, including Bruce Wayne, Amanda Waller, and even Lex Luthor, though none seemed to stick around. Luthor had even been slightly burned when he had tried to touch the child.<p>

A call had been placed to a Marjory Dursley in England about taking the child in but she had instantly stated to want nothing to do with him. The boy had no other living relatives that could be found and it was beginning to become clear that he would have to go to an orphanage or into foster care. Reporters had become such a problem that Commissioner Gordon had put guards on the young boy to keep people at bay.

Surprisingly though was the vigil kept on the street by the most peculiarly dressed people. A man in a flowing nightgown had come with flowers and candles talking about how much he enjoyed the breeze on his privates. Another man wearing snow-shoes, blue jeans, a tweed jacket, and with flaming red hair had stopped by as well to leave a get well card from a family called the Dursleys.

Another man with white hair and a beard so long it could be tucked into his belt had arrived wearing a pointed witch's hat and star covered robe and high heeled buckled boots claiming to need to take Harry with him. He had been immediately banned from the building and told if he ever came within ten yards of the boy he would be arrested. Defeated the man had left back to wherever it was he had come from.

Probably the strangest thing to happen as the sever oddities that surrounded the boy. Flowers from well wishers would erupt into growth at a moment's notice and fill the room with intoxicating fragrances (they had to check to make sure it was Poison Ivy sending them). Toys would levitate on their own and seemingly come to life to battle each other in epic struggles of good and evil. At one point the baby had been carried down the hall by a nurse and had touched a patient with a broken arm, only for the arm to miraculously heal.

When word had leaked out about the boy's unusual powers more people had flocked to the hospital. Preachers stood on soap boxes in the street saying the messiah had come again, hundreds cried if they so much as caught sight of the boy through the windows. All in all pandemonium had struck Gotham in a way it never had before. While usual panic set in by some means or another and people feared for their lives, now they were crying out in hope and making James Gordon's life all the more difficult.

Social Services were afraid to move him in case a mob should strike up around them. They didn't know if they should let anyone adopt him for fear that they would simply use the boy for their own means. Still more and more people dressed in strange outfits arrived proclaiming admiration for Harry Potter in British accents. The whole case had become a media circus on a level that even the Mayor was beginning to worry about what could possibly happen.

Gotham's vigilantes had been bringing in criminals such as Deadshot and Deathstroke who had been attempting to snipe the child from across the road, meaning that more police had to be pulled off the street and put in place as guards. Snipers now sat on the hospital's roof ready to take aim at anything that moved on other buildings. Superheroes had come in to run tests and see if the young boy could have been a possible alien though everything came back negative. What was worse was the people trying to bring about a lynch mob proclaiming the child to be the anti-Christ or the Devil in human form.

On Harry's seventh day in the hospital the baby was up late at night staring back at a face that was staring down at him. The woman standing over his body had long black hair and a strong physical frame. She was wearing what many would think of a red bikini as her blue eyes scanned the boy's frame. Her eyes seemingly welled with tears as she ran a hand over the boy's chubby cheeks causing him to giggle.

Barda Free, also known as Big Barda, knew who the boy was, how could she not. Her former master Darkseid had desired the Earth for so long that she had been coming and going from Earth to Apokolips for what passed as human generations. She often remembered a lover she had taken before meeting her beloved husband Scott, Arcturus Potter. She had even given birth to Arcturus' son, Charlus before being called back to Apokolips and being forced to leave her lover and child behind.

Staring down at the baby she knew without a doubt he was Charlus' grandson. Even at such a young age the two were nearly identical except for Harry's green eyes. Arcturus had called it the Potter curse, messy hair, bad eye sight, and sons looking identical to their fathers except for the eyes. A soft rustle behind her pulled the immortal woman's attention to a dark corner of the room where two softly glowing white eyes seemed to glare at her. "Hello, Batman, it's been a while."

"So, you figured out who he is," the Dark Knight said as he emerged from the shadows, his pitch black cape pulled tight around his body while two small pointed ears poked up on either side of his cowl. He nearly impossible to see in darkened hospital room. "I had a chance to run a DNA test on him when I saw him a few days ago. Imagine my surprise to find that a New God had at some point had a child with a Homo-Magi. A powerful pairing, enough to produce what many would mistakenly believe to be the Messiah."

"I didn't want to leave, but I was called back to Apokolips by Darkseid," Barda admitted as she stared down at the baby. "I loved my son, but at the time I didn't dare to defy Darkseid's summons. In a way I'm glad I did though, or I wouldn't have met Scott. However, I day does not go by when I do not think of the family I had left here on Earth and the pain I caused them."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he looked between the New Goddess and the baby lying in the blindingly white and sterile crib. "Do you plan on taking him in? Raise him as you would have your own son?" He ignored the part of him that felt as though he was breaking into far too personal territory. This was his job, to find out what was going to happen and try to stop a disaster if he could.

Though he half expected it, Barda's answer still surprised him. "No," she said simply before removing her hand from the yawning child's face. "I failed in my duties to Charlus and I will not risk the same happening to my grandchild, no matter how far down the line he is. Granny Goodness and Darkseid would certainly take an interest in him, with his powers it would be disastrous for him to fall into their hands."

"You may have accidentally given birth to a powerful new subspecies," the caped crusader said as he stepped forward and stood next to the crib. "His powers are growing, feeding off something here in Gotham that I can't locate. Any Meta-human within the city limits risks having their powers duplicated and enhanced by his genetic code in these starting years. He's already showing Black Canary's screech, and Poison Ivy's plant control. His magic and connection to the Source as well as his feeding on whatever power is here in Gotham is creating a possible time bomb. I want him out of my city."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Got bored, decided to redo a Harry Potter/DC crossover. Here is chapter one, ending on a bit of a cliffhanger. If you want more chapters let me know. Harry's pairing hasn't been chosen yet, though it will NOT be slash. Harry's adoptive parents have been chosen, here's a hint, he lies and night on soaring wings and she's too powerful to be contained by any glowing rock. An Internet Cookie to whomever figures it out.

Until next time,

ForeverTheKnight


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: So some people got very close with guesses of Nightwing and Supergirl, but nay, it will be Nightwing and Power Girl who adopt Harry. I already sent messages to the two people who guessed Nightwing giving them half their cookies. This story is really getting a lot of attention, so I'll keep updating as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>The founding seven members of the Justice League sat around a large round table each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. The motion on the table was locating two heroes that could take in and raise the New God, Harry Potter, without forcing the infant off world. Another problem was the force that was feeding the baby the powers of any metahumans that were within range. The white lens covered eyes of Batman were narrowed as he looked down at the table.<p>

"My ring has picked up traces of what we can determine to be magic swelling around the boy," Hal Jordon said as he looked at his ring. "I couldn't figure out what it was until I flew high enough to scan the whole of Gotham." The brown haired man's eyes turned toward the Dark Knight before he spoke again. "Gotham is a raging nexus of dark magic, malevolence, and fear. I think it's using Harry's connection to Apokolips to drain itself into him, bringing with it echoes of all the powers used in Gotham since its founding."

"I remember my dad telling me something about that as a kid," Bruce said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "A dark wizard was buried alive on the land before Gotham was founded, thousands of years before anyone else set foot on it. The wizard's magic and hatred saturated the land as he tried to free himself. When the first settlers landed in Gotham they were brutally murdered by the natives under the land's dark influence. I never put much stock into it, but considering how the city is today, it makes some form of twisted sense."

Wonder Woman looked around the table at the men who were looking perplexed at the very idea of what was being said. "Amazons love history, we are history, but that isn't the focus of this meeting. If Barda won't take Harry for fear of Darkseid than it stands to reason that we need to find someone to take the baby in. He has powers that have to be trained or he could become a threat to on accident."

Superman looked at Wonder Woman with a raised eyebrow. "We're talking about a New God who is quite possibly ridding Gotham of its dark influence. It is possible that this could affect the child, turning him into a monster on the same level as Darkseid. Whatever we do I think it's clear that Harry Potter cannot stay in Gotham. I think whoever takes Harry needs to steer clear of that city, possibly move to another city and continue working there."

"Then we need to decide just who will take the boy in," J'onn said quietly as he looked around the council. "I've given this idea some thought and I believe that a human parent and a super parent would make the most logical choice. A human could teach him the ways of Earth's society better than anyone else while powerful parent could teach him to control his powers, whatever they may be when he grows up."

"I'd love too," Barry said quickly as he stuck a nacho chip into his mouth and crunched loudly. "I've got to train Wally though, he's getting better at controlling his speed but we've still got a way to go." The speedster known as the Flash quickly excused himself from the responsibility. "What about you, Bats? You usually take in orphans, maybe leave Gotham to your kids and move out into the country somewhere?"

"No," Bruce said simply glaring across the table. "Gotham is my responsibility, though the idea has merit. Nightwing has worked in various cities before, I could talk to him about accepting the responsibility of taking in a child," the Dark Knight said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"If we're going with Nightwing as a father, what about Starfire as a mother," Aquaman asked looking around the table. "The two of them do have feelings for one another, or at least they did. Wonder Girl is another option if she's willing to go through the rigors of raising a child." The King of Atlantis looked around the group to see a few nod their heads though most of his friends shook theirs.

"Donna isn't strong enough to handle a New God if the boy should show signs of super strength," Diana said quietly not wanting to put her sister down but needing to say something. "What about Supergirl? A Kryptonian is far more powerful than an Amazon and would certainly be strong enough to deal with anything Harry could do in the future."

"It's a good idea, but Kara isn't old enough or experienced enough when it comes to other people," Superman said while rubbing his chin. "A Kryptonian does have merit though I'll give you that. What about Power Girl? Karen is older than Kara and has been on Earth for longer, even if it was in another dimension. She's also immune to our Kryptonite and would be a better protector than anyone else from Krypton."

"We can't control Power Girl though," Bruce said dangerously as he glared across the table at Clark. "Using Kryptonite we can stop any rogue Kryptonian except for her. What if the dark influence spreads from Harry to those around him? We could be creating an enemy none of us can stop."

"You guys know we should be talking to Nightwing and Power Girl about this, not just amongst ourselves," Barry said while he continued to munch on his cheese and hamburger meat covered chips. "They need to have a say either way, it's their lives we're planning on messing with, forcing them together."

Diana actually blushed at Flash's statement knowing it was true. "We know how to get a hold of Dick what we don't know is how to get in touch with Power Girl though unless Superman goes to find her." The Amazonian Princess looked down at the table in front of her in contemplation. "We still need to get Harry out of Gotham before he becomes a living Amazo, I suggest we bring him here to keep an eye on him."

"I'll talk to Dick when I get home," Bruce said with a heavy sigh as he ran a hand over his cowl covered head. "Karen is currently working in New York, her apartment is in Brooklyn." He looked up to see the other JLA members looking at him with narrowed eyes. He just turned his best glare back on them, "It's my job to keep track of these things, and you never know what might happen." He stood up swiftly and pulled his cape around his shoulders before leaving the other league founders behind.

Clark stood up as well, "Somehow I doubt this will go well," he muttered quietly before walking toward the door himself, his red cape flowing out behind him. He knew what he had to do, he just hoped that Karen didn't knock him through a few walls for suggesting such a thing. It was a good thing that she didn't seem to hold any harsh feelings toward him like Kara sometimes did. He could still feel the blow his cousin had given him for suggestion that Lex's clone, pretending to be son, was as evil as his predecessor. She hadn't like that at all.

He walked into the teleporting room in time to see Bruce vanish back to Gotham before taking his own place and putting his own location into the computer. With a lazy hum he vanished before reappearing in a swirl of blue energy standing over the Empire State Building. He knew New York was massive and even with all his powers locating Power Girl would be exceedingly difficult with the constant chatter and thousands of blonds walking through the city streets. With a heavy sigh he lifted off the tower's observation deck and began flying out over the city streets, ignoring the pointing and shouting coming from the citizens below.

* * *

><p>It turned out more problems than anyone had expected began to arise when it came to young Harry Potter. Shortly after the meeting with the Justice League the Prime Minister of England held a press conference to talk about the state of the young English boy in America. "Harry Potter is a born Englishman, he belongs here in his homeland not in a strange city across the Atlantic Ocean," he was quoted in saying. One of the curious things about the press conference though was the short squat man wearing a pinstriped suit and green bowler hat who stood just behind the Prime Minister nodding his head.<p>

The President of the United States had very little ground to stand on other than the fact that Marjorie Dursley, the person the English government wanted Harry to go to, refused to take him in. The United Nations were being called to convene on the problem, as well as the Justice League of America who had members planning to adopt him. Along with the United Nations a different global government was shouting for their rights to the boy, the International Confederation of Wizards, headed by Albus Dumbledore was also beginning to poke its nose into what they deemed the Muggle Governments.

Various attempts on Harry's life and kidnappings were thwarted by Gotham's protectors as the boy remained in the city. People in strange trances were often arrested for trying to shove their way through the hospital doors to get to Harry, while others attempted to torture the guards to let them pass using a strange 'Crucio' spell. All the while the boy's powers were growing, including super strength, and he could levitate himself off the ground.

Finally it was decided that until what time as a decision was made that Harry would have to be moved. Everyone but the ICW agreed to allow his great grandmother, Barda, take him to New Genesis while deliberations continued. Swarms of lawyers were called in for the American side by Lex Luthor, while Bruce Wayne had lawyers pulled in from around the world to give custody to Richard Grayson, his adoptive son, who wanted to adopt Harry himself.

Reporters on TV would talk about the case for hours while lobbying his continued stay in America or returning him to England. After nearly a year it was finally voted that the Magical Society had long given up rights to Harry Potter when the chairman of the International Confederation left him on the Dursley's doorsteps, causing the wizards to lose out on their supposed savior. When word reached the magical people the great Albus Dumbledore was quickly removed from the ICW, and the Wizengamot of England, leaving him only with his school to run.

The loss of the ICW in the debate quickly dropped everything down to America and England fighting for the young boy. In that span of time Richard John Grayson married Karen Starr in a 'whirlwind' romance, creating a more stable home for a child. The Wayne/Luthor lawyers argued in favor of the couple gaining custody as no one from England except for the wizard population wanted to adopt the child.

When Harry was nearly four the queen of England finally put her foot down, using what little power she still held as a figure head she rallied the people of England to stop the expensive tax spending that was being used for the case. With an overwhelming crowd of supporters tired of the rising taxes that government was putting on them, England withdrew his claims on Harry James Potter with the stipulation that when he was old enough Harry would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to get a better grasp on his magical powers.

On Harry's fourth birthday he was brought back to Earth from New Genesis to a spectacle of people taking the young boy's photograph. The scar on his forehead was gone, having been removed by High Father when he sensed the evil radiating from it. Upon arriving in Gotham to 'meet' the couple that had adopted him, Green Lantern ran a scan over the boy to see if he was still absorbing the dark energies of Gotham and was relieved to see that he was not.

Now Harry had met Richard and Karen Grayson on New Genesis before, they had come to meet him, a ploy some would say to lead Harry over to their side. But Harry truly did like the Graysons, especially when he found out they owned a circus and what a circus was. With the news that Harry was no longer drawing in Gotham's dark energies Dick took a chair on Wayne Enterprises board of trustees and began over seeing some of the development issues in Wayne Aerospace, eventually becoming the President of the corporation's branch.

The small family of three moved into a manor of their own, on the outskirts of Gotham near "Grandpa Bruce's" home. In fact it was so close that Dick was able to make an entrance into the Bat-Cave so he could still operate from it as Nightwing. Karen Starr remained Power Girl, her ample bosom keeping many of Gotham's thugs in a stupor long enough for her to clobber them. Harry knew his parent's identities, and knew it was a secret he couldn't tell anybody. Just like his Grandma Barda and Grandpa Scott, or Uncle Clark, Aunt Diana, Uncle Barry, and so forth. He was right in the middle of everything.

* * *

><p>"Harry, I'm going to be going out for a little while," Power Girl said as she walked into the living room of the vast manor to see her adopted son watching cartoons. "There is something in space mommy has to take care of, I'll be back as soon as I can." The bobbed haired blond said as she bent down and kissed her adopted son on the cheek.<p>

Gone was her white leotard with the hole cut to show her cleavage. She now wore a black suit like her husband with a large 'P' insignia over the Nightwing symbol over her bosom, her legs and arms were covered up though she didn't waste time with a utility belt. She did though wear the domino mask just to stay caught up with the rest of her new family. Her cape was still in place though now it was a darker more blood red color.

"Bye Mommy, I'll see you soon," Harry said as he kissed his adopted mother on the cheek and watched as she streaked out of the room as a blur, the door opening and closing in less than a millisecond behind her. With his mother gone for a while he reached underneath the leather couch he was sitting in front of and pulled out his little sketch pad and crayons and began drawing again.

The pictures didn't have much focus to them, he wasn't very good, he was four. However he was already in training to follow in his adoptive parent's footsteps, so why not start on his own costume? He would later throw the picture away saying it wasn't right, but it was fun for practice. Already his new mother was teaching him to control his strength and speed while his dad and grandfather were teaching him martial arts and how to be really quiet.

He looked up when the television screen changed to a red headed lady reporter talking about an incoming meteor while footage from a satellite showed his mom and Uncles Clark and Hal trying to force it off course with the Earth. He looked over at Mrs. Harper, a nice old lady who had agreed to help watch Harry while keeping the family's secrets, who was sitting in her favorite chair and sipping a beer. She was the only person Harry had ever seen who could out argue Bruce Wayne, something he and his new daddy enjoyed quite a bit.

She was very strict but family oriented, dressed in her purple dress with flowers on it, her pantyhose rolled down just above her knees. She made sure everyone was at dinner on time, and always made the most yummy food. She had lots of kids and grandkids but hardly talked to them, saying they were ungrateful for everything she and her late husband did for them. She seemed to genuinely enjoy looking over people who saved lives on a daily bases.

Smiling Harry realized that he really loved his new family as much as he loved his Grandpa Izaya and Grandma Avia on New Genesis. Sometimes he was even allowed to go to the Watchtower in space with Grandpa Bruce when it was Mrs. Harper's day off. There he got to sit on Batman's lap and listen in on some of the big decisions made by the Justice League of America. He knew one day he would have to go to England to go to school in Scottland, however that worked, but he wasn't looking forward to it, preferring to stay in his own home town or on New Genesis.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm still tossing a coin on who Harry will be paired with, just know it won't be Ginny or Hermione. One person I am thinking of is Gilotina of the Female Furies from Apokolips. Now that would be interesting. Let me know how you guys like this chapter.


End file.
